


go TeaM

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu has a cheerleader fetish.





	go TeaM

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu adjusts his antlers as Tegoshi skips up to him, his yellow pleated skirt fluttering dangerously high on his thighs.

“Massu-deer is crabby,” Tegoshi says, pouting as he folds his arms, and Massu tries not to look at Tegoshi’s fake cleavage as it’s lifted up even more. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Do you need me to _cheer_ you up?”

Cringing at the thought of Tegoshi doing any _cheering_ in that skirt, Massu takes a deep breath and forces himself to look at Tegoshi’s sparkly, made-up face. “You really don’t want to know.”

Tegoshi’s overshadowed eyes light up. “Well, _now_ I do,” he says excitedly, stepping even closer into Massu’s personal space, and Massu doesn’t bother to try and get away. Resistance is futile with this one. “Could it be,” Tegoshi goes on, “someone has a cheerleader fetish?”

“Only you could make me question my sexuality when I _already like guys_ ,” Massu mutters, staring unabashedly at the uniform that barely clears Tegoshi’s ass. “Does it have to be so short?”

“The better to feel up, Massu-deer,” Tegoshi says saucily, smirking as he reaches for Massu’s hand. “I think I know what would cheer you up~”

Massu swallows hard. “What?”

The hotel bed is soft against his back, the force of being suddenly thrown down leaving him disoriented until Tegoshi crawls on top of him and straddles his waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “ _A ride_.”

Massu’s first instinct is to roll his eyes, but then Tegoshi’s grinding down against him and his eyes roll back for a different reason. “Tego…”

“That’s right, say my name,” Tegoshi says, his voice dripping with lust as he drags his lips up Massu’s jaw to kiss him properly. Massu responds right away, his hands slowly sliding up Tegoshi’s bare thighs, taking his time to feel the muscles contract under his fingers before continuing up.

He expects to find some semblance of underwear, not a flimsy strip of fabric, stretched to its limits by Tegoshi’s rock-hard erection and Massu groans into their kiss. “Slut.”

Tegoshi just laughs and reaches inside his cleavage for a tube that has Massu’s eyes widening. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you do it,” Tegoshi whispers, and Massu watches in fascinated awe while Tegoshi coats his fingers and pushes them between his own legs.

Massu bumps Tegoshi’s wrist with his own, eliciting a deep, raunchy noise from the other man, and Massu keeps urging Tegoshi’s fingers deeper just to hear it again. His other hand slips underneath the strained fabric and he runs a fingertip along Tegoshi’s rigid length, shuddering at the moan Tegoshi lets out along with the way he pushes back against his own fingers.

“Get this fucking thing off,” Massu grumbles, tugging at the panties that may as well not even be there.

“Rip them,” Tegoshi replies, his voice leaving Massu’s lips tingling. “Rip them and take me. I know you want to.”

Growling, Massu tears away the fabric, the ripping sound satisfying as he rushes to unfasten his own pants. Tegoshi helps, taking Massu’s painfully hard cock in hand and rolling a condom onto it before slathering on more lube. Then he’s leaning back, hovering right over Massu’s dick and Massu grabs him by the hips, pulling him all the way down and their vocal harmony right now will never grace any stage.

Tegoshi moves instantly, rocking back and forth like Massu’s a bull, more like a bucking bronco with the way Massu thrusts up to meet him. Tegoshi’s so hot and tight and perfect that Massu can’t even think, just _feel_ and go after what he wants, which at this moment is Tegoshi bouncing on his cock.

“Ah, yeah,” Tegoshi groans out, escalating Massu’s arousal even more with his filthy voice, which he seems to realize at the same moment Massu does. A hint of a smirk forms on his gasping lips and he looks down to meet Massu’s eyes. “You feel so good inside me, Massu. So big and hard and, _uh_ , fuck me harder, I want it.”

Massu sees red, just like a bull, and his breath becomes a hindrance as he tosses his head back and pulls Tegoshi down with each snap of his hips up. “Fuck,” he gets out. “Tego, _fuck_.”

“Come on,” Tegoshi urges, and Massu knows the exact second Tegoshi takes his own length in hand because suddenly everything is so much tighter. “ _Massu_ , come on, come with me.”

A deep groan forces its way out of Massu’s lungs and he shudders as it becomes too much, leaning up in time to watch Tegoshi fist himself off, his pigtails shaking as his sparkly face distorts in orgasm, and Massu comes harder than he ever has in his life.

He may have actually passed out for awhile, because the next thing he knows is Tegoshi curling up on top of him, kissing his nose and grinning when he opens his eyes. “Does Massu-deer feel better?”

“You still confuse me,” Massu grumbles, and Tegoshi just laughs.


End file.
